Broken Time
by 3purplepancakes
Summary: When Harry Potter's next generation are whisked away to when their parents were at Hogwarts chaos is bound to happen. They appear right as Voldemort is gaining power, what will they do? How will they get back? Could they change the future but at what cost? Time travel /next generation, Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter! I hope you enjoy it. More info on ages and stuff will be supplied later on.**

* * *

It was a quiet summer's day at Shell Cottage. Rain pattered down outside as it's occupants lounged around.

Dominique lay sprawled across the couch engrossed in a book. She didn't normally read and she definitely didn't enjoy it as much as some of her cousins but this particular book was all about quidditch and as many people stated she was addicted to it. The majority of her extended family was. Dominique was actually trying to find a way to beat her uncle and had finally resorted to the book that had been suggested multiple times by Molly, one of her eleven cousins.

As Dominique lay there with her nose a book with her fiery hair tangled in a heap the brother she was supposedly watching had made his way into the kitchen. Dominique and Victoire could be very bossy older sisters at times and Louis had learned to sneak away from a young age. While Dominique read in a disheveled blob Louis stopped to checked his appearance in the hallway mirror. He wasn't vain but unlike the middle sibling he and Victoire enjoyed looking their best. Once he was satisfied Louis arrived in the kitchen, he hadn't had breakfast yet and it was already past noon. What could he say, growing boys need sleep. Grabbing ingredients out of the fridge he started to construct the Weasley boy's special, a tall sandwich with anything you could get your hands on stuffed in it.

Blissfully ignorant to what her younger siblings were doing downstairs Victoire relaxed in the shower, letting the hot water run down her back. She couldn't wait for later that night. Her and Teddy were going to a muggle concert. They had always been the weird but fun couple. Having known each other since she was born gave them that advantage. Even though they had only really started dating a bit more then a year before. The only thing that really changed was that they could kiss if they wanted and could go on dates. Victoire turned off the tap.

Shutting of the water and her daydreams, Victoire wanted tonight to go perfectly. As she rapped a towel around herself she got a nauseous feeling. She gripped the sink and attempted to to will it away. Victoire wasn't going to let anything get in the way of tonight, she and Teddy had been waiting for this night for at least two months now.

Louis swallow a bite of sandwich mentally going over the things he'd stuffed between the slices of bread. He didn't feel very well but he couldn't think of anything that hadn't been on the sandwich before.

Dominique dropped the book to the floor. Her brain swam with all the information she'd just read. For a second she thought she was imagining it as she had just sat up but sure enough she felt sick. It felt like she was going to throw up and then everything went black.

* * *

Teddy had been pulled every which way so far that day.

He had gotten a letter telling him he had an interview and the chance of a life time to become an Auror. He had nearly exploded waiting for some kind of notice so naturally had to celebrate after. First with his Gran who he twirled around the kitchen and then had tea with, at her insistence. Then he had rushed over to the Potter's where everyone had celebrated with him. Including lots of congratulations and left over cake. The kid's chanted and danced around the kitchen before being shooed out by Ginny but not until after she had shouted with them for a bit. Even Harry gave his godson a big cheer.

After all the excitement all Teddy wanted to do was collapse onto the couch and sleep but there was still a concert to attend. He had wanted to tell Victoire about the letter earlier but didn't have the time after being held up at the Potter's when Lily had insisted that he change his appearance for her. Now, he rushed around his Gran's house trying to get everything ready for the concert. He couldn't wait. After making sure he had the tickets at least three times Teddy rushed up stairs to take a shower.

Half way up he bent over feeling sick. It rushed over him like a wave changing his hair from a vibrant turquoise to a sick grey. Before he had a chance to change it back the world faded from view.

* * *

"YOU IDIOTS!" James and Fred raced down the stairs and into the store trying to escape Roxanne. While she pranked other people all the time she herself did not like to be pranked.

The two of them squeezed through the crowd at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. People turned to stare as the two red heads hid behind a display for pygmy puffs. Their mouths dropped open when a girl stomped down after them, her skin completely blue.

James cursed the crowd as they parted for Roxanne. They were hiding for their lives and these awe-struck people weren't making it easy. After Teddy had left James had flooed to the shop. Fred had gotten lucky and been able to snag the extra ingredients from his dad's work shop. The two of them had spent the day working on this skin dying drink. So far the effect was wonderful.

Fred stepped out from behind the display to meet his older sister. James fallowed suit exchanging a grin with Fred as he waved away the stares of the customers. Fred smiled at the effect the potion had had on her skin. Once tan Roxanne was now completely blue. All they had to do now was see if the antidote worked. They had attempted to make the dye something like the skiving snackboxes his father sold. "Dearest sister what brings you here?"

"What brings me here? WHAT BRINGS ME HERE?" Her face was purple the frustrated red mixing perfectly with the blue of her skin. "Just give me the stupid antidote so I can kill you and the blue won't lead them to me."

They tossed a small bottle at her knowing their was no other way. She caught it sighing. Roxanne was starting to regret agreeing to watch her brother while her parents went out. Fred was enough of a trouble without James.

With one final suspicious look at the boys she drank the bottle. Sticking out her hand she relaxed to see that it was her normal sandy brown colour. Her eyes settled on the boys. Roxanne had to admit that they did a good job and she was going to tell them just that when she was hit with nausea.

"What in the world did you put in the antidote? Poison?"

"No, I don't think I was the potion Roxy. I feel sick too," James replied holding his stomach. "What did we have for lunch?"

Fred opened his mouth to answer but before he could make a sound. The world disappeared around him.

* * *

Back at The burrow four cousins lay across the floor. Lucy, Lily and Hugo were having a small chess tournament as they often did when they couldn't play outside. Molly lay a little ways away reading. Every once and a while she'd look up to cheer someone on.

They were all pretty bored but it would have to do until the rain stopped. Halfway through the game Lily and Lucy teamed up. Hugo got his chess skills from his father so the girls felt the need to become a double force against their cousin. Yet they were still losing, Hugo grinned madly as he plucked another one of their pawns off the board.

Lucy and Molly's parents had gone out of town and they had been dumped at their grandparents. Not that they minded. Their cousin's came and went all day long but with the rain they couldn't hang out in the garden where they liked to. Grandpa Weasley had gone to take a nap so they couldn't run around the house and yell like they did when all the cousin's came together either. It was quite annoying really.

Molly put down her book. She was tired of sitting around and by the looks of it so were the younger kids. Being the oldest she took charge. "Why don't we do something else?"

"Anything would be better then this game," Lily stated standing up. She was tired of being beaten by Hugo.

"But what can we do?" Hugo took another pawn. Lucy kicked the board over ignoring the look that it earned her from the the younger boy.

"We can go see what the others are doing or invite them here, they'll spice it up a bit," The others agreed after they realized that that was the best idea anyone of them could come up with.

Lucy excused herself to the bathroom saying she wasn't feeling to well. The others followed behind each of them slowly registering that they didn't feel very well either.

"I bet it was James!" Lily spit out. The others could only nod their heads as black consumed them.

* * *

At 12 Grimmauld Place Albus Potter relaxed in the silence. Happy as could be with out siblings to worry about, even if it was just for a day. His parents had slipped out to some adult thing or another leaving the house to him.

There was a bang and some cursing from the other room. Al jumped up his plans for the day slowly fading away as he scrambled to the other room. But it was only his best mate, Scorpius. Once he explained that his mother was on a cleaning rampage Al kindly let him in. Soon they were planning their day together but again someone interrupted. Rose flew out of the fireplace her red curls messy and dangerous. She saw the two of them on the couch and frowned, "Having a party without me?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Come to join me as well?" Al joked but in reality he was excited. This day just kept getting better and better. "I guess you too are better then James and Fred."

For the rest of the morning they joked around and hung out. With the whole house to themselves they ran around like a bunch of seven year olds. After a late lunch they relaxed back into their chairs.

"We should do this more often," Scorpius remarked lazily, a hand rested peacefully on his stomach, the picture of peacefulness before Rose smacked the back of his head. His feet fell off the table and scowling he sat up.

"You idiot. If we did this every day we'd be old and fat and clueless. I'd rather spend some more time adventuring the world and learning," Al and Scorpius groaned, it was summer after all.

"Ow, Rose! Why did you smack my stomach?"

"I didn't you idiot," Scorpius opened his eyes to see the concerned faces of his best mates.

"It must've been something in the food, I feel it too," Al rubbed his stomach but it just felt worse. "I swear I'm going to clean out the fridge after this."

"I'll help," Rose moaned. Scorpius bobbed his head in agreement before they were whisked away.

* * *

 **That's all for now. Thanks so much for reading! This is my first story and I'd love some feed back. I'll update as soon as I can, probably sometime on the weekend. -** _ **OEL**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry 'bout the wait. A huge thank you to anyone who read the first chapter, I'm so excited for this story! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Rose screwed her eyes shut as they plunged into darkness. She could hear the screams of her friends beside her. After a second where the world seemed to wrap it's hand around her and squeeze everything became eerily calm and quite. She opened one eyelid and after checking to make sure she was safe opened both her eyes fully.

"Where are we?" Al asked from her left. He had sat up from where he had landed on the floor but Scorpius was splayed across his lap and Al couldn't move anymore. Rose kicked Scorpius's side successfully waking him up.

"OW! What was that for?" Scorpius got up and then stuck his hand out for Albus. "Where are we anyway?"

"Al just asked that but I didn't have the chance to answer because you were being a lazy bum."

"Don't worry guys," Albus said trying to avoid another fight between his best friends. "It looks like James just pulled a prank. See we're still at Grimmauld Place, the colouring and furniture has just been changed."

"Your right! Wow, your mom is going to kill James," Scorpius added.

"Are you sure? What about the stomach aches? And remember last week when James and Fred mixed together all those old ingredients and tricked all us cousin's into drinking the potion?" Rose had a horrible idea and it didn't take long for the boys to catch on. They were in Ravenclaw for a reason.

"You don't mean..." Scorpius trailed off. The truth of what happened had started to sink in. Shouting he voiced his concerns, "No. No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

Someone started yelling bloody murder from the hallway. With a grim expression Al replied, "Sorry mate but there's your proof."

* * *

There was a loud bang and then all the colours and noise coming from the shop disappeared. Roxanne, Fred and James stood in a store that looked a lot like Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes except it was smaller and the displays were different.

The store's costumers seemed to have disappeared as well. Night had fallen outside the window but James thought for certain that the sun had been shining only a few minutes before.

"IT'S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" Freddie screamed and preceded to run around like someone was chasing him. James laughed.

"It's not the apocalypse," Roxanne reasoned. "We're wizards. This can't be the weirdest thing to ever happen."

"Look around. This wasn't our prank, so what happened?" James countered. Roxanne rolled her eyes but then froze. She looked at the boys, they were statues as well.

They had all heard the thump of footsteps coming from upstairs. A voice called out from the stairway. As one they slowly turned around and nearly fainted because standing at the top of the stairs was their dad, James's uncle, pointing his wand at them. Except he was a lot younger and there were two of him.

"Who are you?" They asked in unison. It was more then creepy seeing them together but hearing their voices made the situation real.

"Uh. Well we... we'll answer that. First, what year is it?" James asked thinking about all the stories he had heard about his uncles.

"1996 why?" Roxanne and Fred immediately knew it was their dad who answered. They had grown up to his voice, not his twin's.

"We are in so much trouble," Fred supplied. His father and namesake still looked suspicious of them.

Roxanne figured if they really were in the past then they would have to use it to their advantage. "Can you take us to Dumbledore please?"

* * *

Victoire gripped the sink, finally the feeling passed. Relived she looked in the mirror and had to stifle a scream. It wasn't that she looked like a monster or anything but the whole bathroom around her had changed itself around.

Victoire was positive it hadn't looked like this a mere few seconds ago. She blinked a few times hoping this was just a trick of her eyes. It wasn't. Victoire wasn't sure what to do. If this was a prank then it was an awfully good one. Before she could figure out what to do there was a familiar scream downstairs. Victoire was out of the bathroom and down the stairs in seconds. Gripping her towel as she went.

Victoire arrived in the living room to see the weirdest thing she could have possibly seen in the nineteen years she'd been alive. Her sister and brother were tied up on the couch with her mother and father pointing their wands at them. If that wasn't weird enough her parents looked like they had jumped right out of their old photographs.

Her father was missing his scars from greyback and Victoire's mother had a vicious look in her eyes as she aimed her wand at her own children who she had only ever shone love too. Even when she was livid at them for a prank or sneaking out their mother never had that hard glint in her eyes.

They may not have been her real parents but those were Victoire's sibling and she wasn't going to let this go without a fight. "What are you doing with them?!"

Bill whipped around and suddenly her own father had his wand pointed at her heart, a spell at the tip of his tongue. "What are we doing? What are you three doing sneaking in our house?"

"Victoire help us, it's not dad! I don't know who it is," Louis spewed out. He was always a blabbermouth when it came to being under pressure. That was why he wasn't aloud in on a lot of James and Fred's pranks.

"Of course it isn't mom and dad you idiot! Why would we be tied up if it was them?"

"Maybe they found out you've been sucking face with that slytherin dude," Louis sneered. By now Fleur and Bill looked more confused then the siblings who were tied up.

"You wouldn't!" Dominique spat. Louis smirked but it was whipped off his face when she grinned back. "And what would happen if they found out about that muggle?"

"Touche," They exchanged toothy smiles while Victoire sighed.

She was so confused that she didn't even take the time to scold her younger siblings. Bill and Fleur looked at each other just as confused, if not more. Bill scanned the people in the room and then glanced back at his fiance. He spoke to her, "Go contact Dumbledore."

* * *

"James is so dead!"

The occupants of the Burrow looked at each other. Shock and confusion was mirrored from one face to another. Who was in the house and how had they gotten in?

Harry had come to stay for the summer. Hermione was there as well, along with Ron, Ginny and their parents. Kingsley and Lupin were also visiting. Usually they had more people hanging around and were all bustling about but that morning had been unusually quiet. Well until now.

They slowly crept towards the voices. They sounded young but that could just be a disguise. The adults pushed the younger teenagers behind them and jumped out from behind the wall. Their wands stuck out towards the intruders. There was a shocked silence.

"Please say I'm seeing things and that mom is not the same age as James."

"Speak for yourself, this is great. They can't ground us if we're the same age," Hugo's victory was short lived though. Molly shot the two of them one of the Weasley's famous glares. They should have been used to it by now but it never seemed to get less frightening.

"Would you two shut up. Clearly James and Fred have some explaining to do but it doesn't do us any good to blabber about our lives and mess up everything," As Molly said this Lucy mimicked her from behind. Making even some of the past people laugh. "Lucy stop it. Now that I think about it, remember that potion we all accidentally drank. That would explain Everything. From how we got here to the stomach pain."

"Watch out Molly's at it again," Hugo joked but that just earned him a slap to the head. "Hey!"

"Kingsley go get Dumbledore," A younger version of their granddad told the future minister of magic.

"My thoughts exactly," With one last glance at the weird assortment of kids he flooed away.

"I better go check and see if anyone else has had any of these problems," Lupin stepped in the fireplace after Kingsley. The way the little redhead reminded him of Lily and how she talked about a James was starting to unnerve him. Remus had bigger problems though. He hoped Tonks was okay as he flooed to her mother's house.

* * *

Teddy let out a sigh of relief as the sick felling passed. He could still go on his date with Victoire if he hurried. But when had his Gran redecorated? The house was the same shape but chairs were rearranged and different pictures lined the walls. He was about to inspect the frame where he and his Gran should have been when he heard loud voices coming from downstairs.

Gran was supposed to be out. She had a meeting with her sister tonight, Teddy was sure of it. So why was she down stairs arguing with someone? He crept back down the stairs hoping his Gran would forgive him for eavesdropping.

"I love him, mom! Why can't you understand that?"

"He isn't good for you. Just look at yourself!" This was his Gran for sure but the other lady had called her mom.

No, that couldn't be possible, she was dead. Teddy couldn't control himself though and when he heard someone tumble out of the fireplace and ask if they were okay he knew that this was his chance.

"Gran?" He stumbled through the door and was met with a sight he had both feared and wished to see.

"Look there's another one. Four of them appeared at the burrow!" It was his dad. His real dad who was alive. Three wands pointed at his chest. This was not how he imagined meeting his parents would go. Heck, he had never even thought he would meet them.

Teddy shook his head trying to regain control. Lily, Hugo, Lucy and Molly had been at the burrow. If they really had traveled back in time and this wasn't a big prank then they were in trouble.

"Four others?" He croaked.

"Yes. Do you know them? How did you get here?" Questions were fired at him.

Teddy couldn't reply. His own parents who had been dead for as long as he could remember were there pointing their wands at his chest. He grasped for words but he could only find two. The ones he had always wanted to use but had never been able to.

They were on the tip of his tongue. It was too late though a red light flew towards him and then everything went black again.

* * *

 **There you go. Not everything will line up with the books but it should be around the beginning of Harry's sixth year. I'll update as soon as I can, thank you all for reading. -** _ **OEL**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to everyone! I have to say that I do enjoy writing this. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **I hope this helps, I know it's not all correct but it works for the story:** **20: Teddy** **/** **19: Victoire** **/** **17: Dominique, Roxanne, Molly** **/** **1** **6** **: Fred, James /** **15: Louis, Lucy /** **14: Albus, Rose, Scorpius** **/** **1** **2** **: Lily, Hugo**

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Teddy drifted in and out of consciousness listening to his family from the past decide what to do with him.

"Look he's trying to wake up. You have to be pretty strong to fight a spell like that."

"You think he's a death eater?" Being accused by your own mom wasn't very reassuring. Teddy struggled again against the spell that tried to pull him into darkness.

"He's not." _Thank you Gran_ , Teddy wanted to yell out. They had always been very close, with him growing up with her and Harry looking after him.

"How do you know?"

"Remus, I know you and I don't get along very well but trust me on this," Teddy could hear them shuffle around once again before his mother spoke. He savored her voice never wanting to forget what it sounded like.

"So what are we going to do with him?"

"The others were going to contact Dumbledore. Look there's a patronus now." Teddy finally gave in to the darkness and fell into a dreamless sleep. He hoped that this was just a bad dream but his parent were there so it couldn't be too bad, could it?

* * *

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" Fred launched himself at the twins. They were mid battle with the two of them. A patronus had come and told the twins that if they had any weird encounters to bring the intruders to Grimmauld Place. Fred, James and Roxanne had agreed that they didn't trust the patronus of a phoenix as they didn't know who's it was.

James dodged another stunning spell. He loved his uncle and had always wanted to meet Fred senior but not like this. He heard a shout and peeped out from behind a display of love potions to see Freddie being sat of by his dad. James charged towards them. This wasn't right at all.

He skidded across the floor with his uncle George underneath him but it was too late. The uncle he had never met grabbed his forearm and with a firm grasp on Fred and Roxanne as well he disapparated away them in tow.

* * *

"I can explain," Molly stood in front of her family trying to protect them from her _family?_ It was all very confusing but she did know that since she was the oldest in the group that had time traveled she was in charge. Ignoring her her granddad spoke again.

"We'll take you to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

"Wow," Hugo's eyes had grown five times in size. Molly desperately hoped he wouldn't say anything that reveled to much. She was disappointed when Hugo spoke next. "We actually get to meet Dumbledore!"

Arthur looked like he wanted to say something. In fact everyone staring at the new arrives had opened their mouths to say something but were cut off when Kingsley arrived via floo.

"Dumbledore says to meet at Grimmauld place-" Kingsley was going to say more but was cut off by Lily.

"No, we can't go there! Al will kill me if we intrude on the only day he has the house to himself," Lily sound a lot like a young Ginny when she said this. After hearing her started to put two and two together.

"We must go, it is not up to you," Kingsley turned to address the adults. "Dumbledore is waiting and has sent out patronuses to all the order members telling them to report if they have had the same problems. This includes your children, Molly."

"Huh?" Molly's eyes widened when she realized she had just given away more information. Of course Kingsley meant Grandma Weasley.

"Honestly and you call yourself the smart one," Lucy couldn't let this go without teasing her sister. She grinned at being able to patronize her sister even at a time like this. Molly was less then impressed.

"We'll have to floo there. Everyone choose an intruder," Again they were ignored. Kingsley grabbed Molly and pushed her over to the fireplace ignoring the shouts of protest from her and her companions.

"They're only a children!" Molly's Grandmother pleaded with Kingsley but he stepped into the flames and with his vice grip on Molly they flooed away to Grimmauld place.

Lily figured it couldn't get much worse. She grabbed both of her parents and pulled them over to the fireplace. Still holding them, they were too shocked to move, she shouted, "Number twelve Grimmauld place" and they disappeared.

"How... how did she know where to go?" Ron asked staring at the space where they had just been.

"Oh, darn. I forgot we aren't supposed to know that. Well, she can answer to Molly's rage when we get there. Come on, lets go see who else James and Fred managed to send back," Lucy grumbled as she stepped into the fire.

"I guess that just leaves me," Hugo said. "We'd better go too."

Hermione, Ron and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were still stunned but followed the boy toward the fireplace.

* * *

"That's your plan? Take us to Dumbledore?" Louis asked his father. Bill's eyes narrowed as the boy spoke. It was as if these kids already knew him.

"Shut up Louis!" The girl with red hair like himself scolded younger boy. The three of them were obviously siblings. "Dumbledore is very smart... I think."

"You think? You know what when we get home we're all dead so I might as well never go home," The boy replied. He had his ears pierced like Bill and his blond hair was pulled up into a short messy ponytail. It was weird how much these kids looked like him and Fleur but Bill couldn't get distracted. Not until he knew what they were up to.

"Don't be silly Louis," Dominique spoke again. Bill thought her eyes shone with an awful type of trouble. "We may never get home. That'll solve that problem."

"Oh, both of you be quiet. Of course out of anyone to be in this situation with I'm stuck with you two," The oldest spoke again. She was only wearing a towel and looked very uncomfortable. Bill had just finished tying her up.

"You'd rather be with Teddy wouldn't you," The other girl made kissing noises and before Bill knew what was happening all three siblings were in a full out war. They spouted random facts that Bill couldn't keep track of, let alone understand. It only ended when Fleur came back in. Then they shut up in a flash. She didn't even have to say anything.

"Dumbledore zayz to bring zem to Grimmauld place. You know where zat is, correct?" She told Bill still eyeing the children.

* * *

So much for Albus's perfect day. He and Rose watched through a key hole as people started to arrive. At first people they had only ever seen in pictures from the order's days. Then soon after they started to drag their cousins in. All of them looked like prisoners but at least they were okay.

Scorpius groaned on the floor between the two cousins. Quickly Rose cast a silencing charm while Al checked to see if anyone had heard. Luckily no one had. They had had to knock Scorpius out because he kept yelling and waking up the portrait of Mrs. Black. When people started to arrive Rose and Al had both grabbed a leg and pulled him into the cupboard. That was where they sat now, waiting but it was getting hard to sit still with all their family arriving. The past people were guarding them as if they were death eaters.

First to arrive was Molly. A young Kingsley, the minister of magic in their time, pushed her into the room where a few order members were already sitting and whispering about what they thought was happening. She looked angry but Al saw that she had figured out what had happened. Then James, Fred and Roxanne came into view escorted by uncle George and his twin. Molly looked murderess when she saw James and Fred but was trying conceal it.

Lily appeared out of the fireplace with their parents in tow. Albus gasped, he could have been the same age as his mom. It was as if his eyes were glued to them as they entered the room. Lucy appeared right after Lily. Uncle Bill joined the party with aunt Fleur. They brought their own children in tied in ropes. Victoire was only wearing a towel and Al wondered where she had been when she appeared. What was bad was that it looked like Victoire was going to blow as well. Albus worried about what would happen if all the Weasley's blew at the same time.

Hugo arrived, his parents and their grandparents following. Al was fascinated by how young everyone looked. He could hear Rose gasp softy beside him. Her eyes were like saucers as she watched but she was smiling.

"I think that's everyone," Dumbledore said. Al couldn't look at him long enough. This was the man he was named after, a brilliant man.

"Where is Teddy?" Victoire asked. Al scanned the crowd and he could see Rose do it next to him but Teddy was nowhere to be found.

There was a thump and then three more people arrived. Teddy floated behind them unconscious. Victoire shrieked. All the cousin's had zoned in on his unconscious state. It didn't look good for anyone.

Rose nudged Albus. They knew what was going to happen and that they needed to stop it. Together they lifted Scorpius up, his arms slung across their shoulders and stepped out of the closet.

"STOP!" With that one word Rose caught the whole rooms attention. Then she froze in the spotlight. _Great, just great_. It was all on Albus now.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter but since I updated yesterday it will have to do :) I'd love to hear any ideas you have for this story. I'll update as soon as I can. -** _ **OEL**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, it's my favorite so far. R &R **

**(Molly from the next generation will be Molly while Molly from the past will be . Fred from the next generation will be Freddie while his uncle Fred is just Fred.)**

* * *

"Hi." Albus mentally cursed himself. That was all he could say? They were going to think he was an idiot and then kill each other. What had happened to his beautiful day alone? Al turned to his name sake before everyone could go back to yelling. "Um... this is going to sound weird but what year is it?"

"1996," There was a loud gasp from all the time travelers as Dumbledore said this. His eyes twinkled, "I think we may have come to the same conclusion."

"And what is that?" A gruff voice called out. Again the time travelers gasped. They had only ever heard the brave stories about Mad Eye Moody. His eye whizzed around looking at the suspiciously just like they had been told it did. "What? Never seen a magical eye before?"

"I do need proof though. It is a hard time and we can't just take your word for it," Dumbledore told Al ignoring Mad Eye.

"Of course but, uh," Albus looked around helplessly. What did he have as proof? The whole room was staring at him again when, for the first time Al could remember, his brother came to his rescue.

"Here Mr. Dumbledore, all your proof on one little card," Al sent his bother a grateful look which unfortunately James took as defeat. "And you Al, owe me."

"OWE YOU? YOUR THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS BLOODY MESS! IF ANYTHING YOU OWE ME!" The cousins cringed. The Potter's could rack up quite a fight. The past people seemed to have recovered from their shock and they all had their wands pointed at the two boys. Luckily they hesitated, waiting for Dumbledore's word. He was too busy examining the chocolate frog card in front of him to be bothered though.

"YOU IDIOT I'M INNOCENT! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME IT ON ME?" James yelled back. Victoire stood up, and with her hands still tied behind her back marched up between the two. Each had sent a hex at the other and now Victoire had bat-bogeys flying around her head and she couldn't move because her feet were glued to the ground.

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE DEAD!"

"Oh dear, what has happened here?" Dumbledore waved his wand and Victoire could move again. She even had a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt on instead of the towel she had on earlier. "Come along. These kids are innocent, you'll want to know who they are too. Put down your wands and untie them so we can talk."

Everyone from the past looked at each other confused while the future kids looked nervous. But hands were untied and Teddy was set in a chair next to Scorpius. They were both still unconscious. Victoire sat next to Teddy fretting around for a few seconds before she realized she couldn't do anything. Tonks caught this and felt bad for stunning him but you just didn't know these days. Everyone else settled into chairs at the dinning room table and then sat quietly waiting for Dumbledore to explain.

"I trust some of you have made the connection. If you have not, then I am pleased to inform you that these children are from the future-"

"What?" and "You've got to be kidding me," echoed around the room.

"Yes, they are who they say they are. I've got my proof," Dumbledore lifted the chocolate frog card which earned him some more confused looks. James grinned smugly at Al until Lily kicked him under the table.

"A chocolate frog card? That can hardly be proof!" The future kids had heard about Mad Eye's CONSTANT VIGILANCE and had laughed when their parents yelled it but now that it was being used against them it wasn't so funny.

"This is not a regular chocolate frog card. It is from the future. In fact, it has Harry Potter on it and a list of things he has done now _and_ in the future to help the wizarding world," Harry spluttered and turned red at all the congratulations. Only after that the people from the past turned to really look at the people from the future, curious as to who they were. "It is indeed very interesting. Now, it says here one of you is named Albus?"

"Uh, that would be me sir," Al answered. Everyone's eyes widened when they took in his appearance. Before they had been too worried about their safety to really look at him but now that they did they realized he could have been a clone of Harry minus the scar and glasses.

"That's favoritism, shouldn't you introduce the oldest first?" The boy Al had been fighting with before spoke to the group. Sirius and Remus shared a sad look. This boy was an exact clone of their James. He had dark messy hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! I never get to go first. It should be my turn, shouldn't it?" A young girl countered the other two. She had bright red hair and brown eyes. People who had seen Ginny when she was younger looked between the two. They were very similar.

"He asked me! Anyway, what are we supposed to say?"

"I believe it would be best if you told us your name, age and parents," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and the future kids grinned at the chance to tell their parents who they marry and have children with in the future. They turned to the people from the past who were looking at them expectantly but were interrupted.

"But what if we mess up the time line?" Rose asked, Molly nodded.

"When we find you a way to get back home our minds will have to be obliviated," Dumbledore supplied. Everyone nodded and James stood up. Lily, seeing what he was going to do, blurted out her name first.

"I'm Lily Potter, the youngest of the Potter children. I'm thirteen," Harry's face turned red again as he realized this was his daughter.

"HEY! It was my turn!" Lily just shrugged. Turning back to the crowd James flashed and award winning smile. "I'm James Sirius Potter. The best of all of the Potter's. I'm sixteen, the oldest."

"Thank you Harry! You named your kid after me!" Sirius looked overjoyed while Minerva looked faint. This kid was going to be trouble. Not just the name gave it away but the glint in his eye, she hoped she was retired by then. Harry smiled weakly as everyone turned to look at him. Mostly they had wide grins.

"I still can't get over the fact I have two kids," Harry said shakily when someone asked him if he was okay. Everyone laughed.

"Your forgetting me," Everyone turned to Al. "I'm Albus Potter, fourteen."

"Full name Al," James replied cheekily.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Come on, your name can't be that bad," Tonks said. Sirius and Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Harry wondered how bad the name was that he had given his youngest son if it was enough for him to be worried about his health if he said it.

"You don't even know," Everyone continued to stare at him, waiting. "I'm not telling you! It could mess up the time line. You'll know when the time is right."

"Aw, little Awlbus is scared," James mocked him but Albus waved his wand threateningly and James laid off. "Now for the big reveal our parents are... Harry Potter, of course, and... Ginny Potter, well, Weasley."

James flung his hand out towards his young mom. Her mouth hung open as she stared at her children. Harry had gone pale while Ginny was almost as red as her hair. Many people were laughing at their expressions.

"MY SISTER?!" Ron roared and turned to Harry. Fred, George and Bill were quick to follow. It looked like they were going to say more but Mrs. Weasley stopped them with a glare.

"Oh deary, you really are part of the family!" She hugged Harry and then her daughter before sitting back down.

"I guess we'll go next," Victoire stood up followed by the other two kids who had appeared at Shell Cottage. "My name is Victoire Weasley. I'm nineteen and these are my siblings."

Mrs. Weasley looked delighted at having all these grandchildren. "I'm Dominique. Dad's favorite and I'm seventeen, Louis?"

"As you heard I'm Louis, fifteen years old and our parents are Bill and Fleur."

Now it was Bill and Fleur's turn to be stared at. They turned red but were holding hands. Bill sounded a bit faint when he spoke. "Three... three kids?"

"Yup. Though you could have held off on the other two," Louis said earning some laughs. "And I'm totally going to tell you guys about how you tied up your own children when we get home!"

"Okay, okay. It's our turn," A small girl with glasses stood up. Next to her another girl who seemed to be her older sister stood up as well. She had glasses as well but they looked more official then the other girl's. Plus, this one had neat hair pined back from her face while her sister had a long spiky mess. "I'm Lucy and this is Molly."

"Your named after me?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes brimmed with tears when the older girl nodded her head.

"I am. Like Dominique I'm seventeen and Lucy fifteen. Our mother is Audrey, you don't know her yet, and our father is Percy."

"He comes back?" This time Mrs. Weasley was actually crying, Arthur smiled as he held his wife. Percy's siblings were looking less then happy.

"I forgot about that. Yes, he does come back. Don't worry about it now," Molly turned around and asked her cousin's, "Who's next?"

"That would be us. I'm Roxanne and I'm the same age as Molly, so seventeen," Roxanne sat down as her brother stood up.

"And I'm Fred Weasley the second," A boy who looked a lot like the twins with dark skin said with a flourish of his hand and a quick bow. His cousin's rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Wow! I like this guy."

"Well that's good considering I'm your kid," Freddie laughed at his dad's expression. Everyone else laughed as well, it was very comical.

"So I have a kid named George right?" Fred asked whipping the tears he had gotten from laughing so hard he had cried away.

"Uh, no. Sorry. Your the bachelor type of man. A great uncle though,"

Victoire answered quickly. If anyone thought it was strange they didn't let on.

"No! That means he probably lives with me and my family," George complained while everyone laughed. Nobody seemed to notice the future kids nervousness.

"Anyway, me and James are the ultimate team! We've pulled pranks on nearly everyone in Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley frowned but you could tell she wasn't really mad. McGonagall had her head in her hands. Meanwhile Sirius and the twins were ecstatic. At least those two would live up to their namesakes.

"I guess that just leaves us," Rose said as she and Hugo stood up.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Weasley asked. It was thrilling and kind of scary meeting all his future grandchildren.

"Rose Weasley, I'm fourteen," Rose turned to Hugo with and expectant look on her face. He sighed.

"I'm Hugo, I'm twelve and brother to this know-it-all," Everyone laughed as Rose turned red and spluttered out an indignant response. "And our parents are, drum roll please... Hermione and Ron Weasley!"

The two mentioned took one look at each other and then quickly looked away. Harry was laughing and kept saying finally over and over again. "I can't marry him!"

"Sorry mom, I kinda want to be born," Hermione turned even redder, if it was possible, at being called mom.

* * *

 **That's all for today. Thank you to everyone still reading, and sorry for the weird updating schedule, I write more when I'm sick. -** _ **OEL**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I still can't get believe how any people are reading this! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. R &R**

* * *

" _Sorry mom, I kinda want to be born," Hermione turned even redder, if it was possible, at being called mom._

"Well that's all of us," Dominique said. She knew that Teddy and Scorpius's introductions would go a lot less smoothly then theirs and attempted to avoid that subject all together.

"Wait, who are they?" Professor McGonagall asked, nodding towards the two boys who were still unconscious. If looks could kill she would be six feet under. All the cousins had turned to her with steely gazes.

"Yes, I would like to know that too," Remus said. He hadn't spoken since the time travelers had started their introductions but now he was curious as to the identity of the boy that appeared in Andromeda house.

"Now we're done for," Moaned James. He hadn't thought much about Teddy but with a Malfoy here he knew it wouldn't end well.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Bill. The cousin's shared one more look at each other. Everyone else waited in stunned silence for the identity of the two boys.

"Fine," Victoire got up. She knew that there was a spell for waking unconscious people up. She had learned it during her healer studies but she also knew it took a lot of power. That and the fact that it could be dangerous for the unconscious person had kept her from ever using it before. Taking a deep breath she tried it out for the first time.

A blue flash flew from her wand. It split into two, one hitting each Scorpius and Teddy. They groaned but started to wake up.

"Wow Vic! Where'd you learn that?" Lily asked excitedly. She was thrilled for Teddy and Scorpius to meet the past family, though she may have been the only one to think so.

"I'm training to be a healer aren't I?" Victoire smiled at the young girl's praise. She didn't have much time to think about it though. Scorpius and Teddy were waking up fast. Scorpius much more rapidly then Teddy, maybe because he was younger and smaller so the spell had more effect.

"Where am I? What happened?" Scorpius sat straight up sending a frightened glace towards the past people. Everything seemed to come back at once and then he was on his toes with his wand pointed at Rose and Albus. "You knocked me out! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!"

"Here we go," Hugo whispered under his breath.

"He's a Malfoy! How did we let him breach security?!" Suddenly a lot more wands were pointed at Scorpius. Some people had thought he looked familiar before. Only after they saw his grey eyes they started to realize who he looked like.

"Touch him and I'll hurt you. I don't care if your family," The past people's mouths fell open as Rose stood up for the young Malfoy. Especially Hermione and Ron as she was their daughter. Though Hermione recovered quicker. She was glad her daughter stood up for what she believed in.

"He's my best friend too, nothing like the Malfoy's now," Al said stepping up beside his closest friends. Pure shock was evident on everyone's faces. Here was Harry's clone friends with a Malfoy. They slowly lowered their wands and sat down.

"Okay, now that that's over, Scorpius I do believe it's your turn to introduce yourself," Lily grinned across the table at him.

"Is that what you guys did while I was asleep?" Scorpius said this with a pointed look at Rose and Albus.

"Pretty much. You do know that you hold a grudge worse then James sometimes, right?" Scorpius and James shot identical glares at Rose. She shrugged struggling to conceal a smile.

"You can't just knock someone out. Especially if that someone is one of your best friends!" Scorpius sighed and turned away from his friends. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm in the same year as Rose and Al here."

"How in the world did you become friends?" Sirius asked. He got a few nasty looks at that but many of the past people nodded along with him.

"I don't really know. Probably after we got sorted into the same house? Or was it when the boat tipped and we all thought we were giant squid food?" Scorpius inquired oblivious to the bulging eyes of many past people.

James leaned over to Fred and whispered "I can't wait to see how this ends," they snickered.

"I think it was when we were eating and James kept throwing rolls across the hall at me and Rose. You were hit with one and went ballistic," The three of them smiled at the memory. James grinned too. _Good times, good times._

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?" Asked a disbelieving Ron.

"No, no. A Potter in Ravenclaw," Answered a bored Dominique. If it was possible, the past people's eyes bulged out farther and some people opened their mouths. Before they could say anything Teddy groaned and wearily sat up. He blinked at Victoire and then started laughing. That got him a lot of weird looks.

"I had the weirdest dream. You'll never believe what it was about," Teddy said. Everyone was staring at him and his turquoise hair.

"Let me guess, you appeared in the past and somehow managed to get hit with a stunning spell," Teddy whipped around to face Roxanne. Letting the fact that she knew what happened sink in he looked around at the other people in the room. When his gaze landed on Tonks he froze and then as if a robot he turned his head to Remus to stare. His mouth formed a perfect "O".

Teddy buried his head in his hands. He was mumbling but the whole room could hear him. "No, no, no! This is just some nightmarish dream. When you wake up you'll be at the Potter's, perfectly fine. _Not_ almost thirty years in the past with no way to get home."

Once the future kids heard Teddy's mumbling the reality of the situation set in. Lily was hit the hardest. She looked up to Teddy and she was still the youngest. When she started to cry everyone turned to try and comfort her, forgetting about Teddy for the moment, but that made it worse. She hated herself for weakness but she was full out sobbing by then.

"Deary it's okay. Your fine," and "Come on, we'll find a way to get you home," were sweet attempts but with everyone staring and half of them dead in the future Lily continued to cry. Her cousin's couldn't even talk her out of it.

Teddy finally got a grip on reality and stood up. Reaching out a hand he called over everyone else, "Lily how 'bout we go for a walk?"

Not waiting for a reply he marched toward the kitchen door. Lily rushed past everyone who had crowded around her and grabbed his hand. They left together.

As soon as they were out of sight Victoire turned on Fred and James, "Look what you've done! Teddy and Lily would be perfectly fine if they were home right now!"

"It's not our fault!"

"Oh ya? What was in that potion you slipped in our drinks last week?" Lucy demanded.

"That's hardly our fault we were simply mixing our potion when mom set the punch down close to us. We didn't mean for it to spill," Fred defended but everyone knew they were guilty. Defeated James plonked into a chair with a sigh. Fred sat next to him, a remorseful expression on his face.

"Look we're sorry. This wasn't what we planned to happen," James had his own tears welling up in his eyes. So did a lot of the cousin's. They were all worried they would never get home.

* * *

"Come sit down you must be very hungry!" Mrs. Weasley bustled around and soon everyone had a dinner set out in front of them. Dumbledore left to do some research on their predicament, promising to come back the next day. McGonagall and Mad Eye left as well as other order members so only the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were left along with the future children.

They ate with minimal conversation. The past people were still stunned about all that had happened and the future kids were too worried to eat much. Finally Victoire had enough of their mopping.

"Guys I know this isn't the best situation but we can waste it. We will find a way home. For now lets enjoy our young family. They probably have a whole lot of questions. Think of it this way, we aren't very far from our family if they are sitting across the table from us," Even Victoire had started to cry as she said this. It had gone to far. All she wanted was the parents who didn't tie her up. Soon the rest were whipping at tears as well. Mrs. Weasley was frantic.

"Wow, what happened here?" Teddy and Lily came back in to see all the cousin's sniffing and trying not to cry. Teddy looked down at the little girl, "We leave for two minutes..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa, it's been a long time. Sorry for the wait! Disclaimer: I don't own anything. R &R**

* * *

" _Wow, what happened here?" Teddy and Lily came back in to see all the cousin's sniffing and trying not to cry. Teddy looked down at the little girl, "We leave for two minutes..."_

Everyone looked towards them. The people from the past with helpless expressions and the others looking hopeless.

"We're stuck here!" Wailed Hugo. He wanted to go home and challenge his dad to a game of chess or drink hot chocolate with his grandma not these impostors.

"Hugo, it's gonna be okay. We've got Dumbledore who is working on coming up with a solution and we've got each other. We aren't stuck here alone," Reasoned Teddy.

"Ya Hu, it'll be okay," Lily bounced over to him, her mood fixed. The others wiped their tears away as the people from the past watched the effect Teddy had on them with amazement.

"Mrs. Weasley if it's okay can we have somewhere to sleep it's been a long day," Teddy asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded still a little stunned by his powers over the kids.

"Yes, of course! Teddy is it?" Teddy nodded not quite ready to reveal his identity to his parents yet. Then remembering something he swore.

"Teddy!" Molly scolded while the boys whistled in appreciation. Then confused that Victoire hadn't told Teddy off herself they turned towards her. The people of the past were still shocked into silence but they followed the kids gaze towards Bill's daughter.

"Victoire I'm so sorry!" Teddy apologized his hair turning a midnight blue colour. People gasped as he revealed he was a Metamorphmagus but Teddy had his eyes locked on Victoire's. She sighed.

"It's not your fault," Then it started to click in the cousin's minds. It was Teddy and Victoire's special day. They were going to go to a concert but it was more then that. They had always celebrated that day every year because when they were younger they realized it was the only time in the year when there wasn't a relative's birthday or a holiday so it became their time to celebrate whatever they wanted. Already they had been busy earlier that day but they had never not celebrated at all. It was a stupid holiday but neither of them cared because it was fun to claim a day for yourselves.

"We can still do something right?" Teddy looked around and his gaze rested on Sirius.

"Teddy it's okay let's just go to bed. It's been a long day," Victoire looked upset but was trying to mask it.

"Nope, we can't just stop now. Besides I had an idea," Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her after him as he raced out the door and up the stairs.

"I hate it when he does that," James commented. Then he looked towards the occupants of the room, all of which looked confused, the people from the past more so then his cousins. Tonks had her mouth open like she was going to say something but it had never gotten out. "So are we going to follow them or what?"

They followed Victoire's voice up to the top floor. But their trail disappeared after that. Everyone looked around confused. Then Albus smacked his head. "Of course!"

He went to open a door but Sirius jumped in front of it first. "You can't go in there!"

"But Victoire and Teddy are in there," Albus said. Sirius got a panicked expression and threw open the door.

There in the middle of the room sat Teddy cross legged with his eyes closed but there was a big smile on his face. Victoire stood across the room petting Buckbeak. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Sirius and the rest of them peering in and Teddy's eyes flew open.

"Hi," Sirius looked back and forth between the two and then slowly backed out of the room and shut the door.

The group trudged back downstairs. The past had been shocked into silence. Everything that had happened that day was just too much. Mrs. Weasley showed the future kids to their rooms. The boys would have to stay with Ron and Harry and the girls with Hermoine and Ginny. Everyone had questions but it was too late to ask any and the kids feel asleep quickly.

* * *

In the morning, Hermoine and Ginny met the boys to discuss their children but it was all too weird and they didn't know enough yet to really decide whether they trusted them. When they arrived in the kitchen for breakfast everyone was there except Victoire and Teddy.

"You don't think Buckbeak ate them do you?" Lucy asked. Everyone laughed but there were some worried glances upstairs. Dominique snorted.

"More likely they ended up snogging until the fell asleep up there," The rest of the future kids nodded in a agreement.

"Oh, so they are dating? I thought so last night but I wasn't sure and didn't want to ask," Tonks said.

"They tried to keep it a secret at home but that did them no good, James ended up spoiling it when he saw them snogging on the platform before Victoire's last year of Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Wait!" Hermoine got a weird look on her face and then the kids realized their mistake but it was too late. "Who is Teddy related to then? He seems like a cousin but can't be if he's dating Victoire."

"True," Freddie agreed but even he had adopted a sullen expression like the rest of his cousins.

"I really wish you hadn't asked that," Said Dominique.

Ron's exclamation of "Why?" was drowned out by Tonks, "He's mine isn't he?"

The past took this to be true when all the future kids cringed. They turned towards Tonks with bright smiles. Hermoine smacked herself for not realizing this when he changed his hair colour the night before. When none of the future kids joined in the past turned towards them with concerned expressions. Tonks spoke again with a question that chilled everyone with the calmness she asked it even though her eyes filled with tears, "And I die?"

The future people looked at each other avoiding the eyes of past people who were turning more and more pale by each passing second as the truth sunk in. Tonks was crying but it was more for Teddy then herself, Lupin held her shoulders and Sirius held his.

James finally broke the silence, "Teddy's going to kill us!"

"Damn right I am," Teddy stepped into the room. His hair had turned a sickly grey and his skin had become ghostly so when he looked up people gasped at the contrast between his body and bright eyes. The colour was the exact shade as Remus's. Everyone realized who his father was and his parent's fate when they saw the amber outlined by a shell of a boy.

* * *

 **Guys I'm so sorry! It's been a long time and this is a short sucky chapter. I am going to finish this story I just need to figure out how so it might be slow going for awhile. Hope you understand, I'll update as soon as I can get myself together :) -** _ **OEL**_


End file.
